legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded
Stranded is the nineteenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis When Emma doesn't refill the cruiser's fuel tanks before they go out to sea, the girls end up stuck in the middle of the bay when the cruiser uses up all it's remaining fuel. Because of a series of mishaps and non-functional communications equipment, they have to spend all day and night on the cruiser waiting for help. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * When Carter yells at Joey and Ricky for being lazy on the job, his voice changes to a fake accent, an allusion to his mastery of different voices which will later be revealed as a skill he mastered to be an expert con artist. Errors *When Joey and Ricky activate the Dredger, the crane starts moving by itself. This is impossible because there is no operator in the crane control cab to use the controls. Quotes Andrea: We can borrow my mum's boat from the sea rescue. Stephanie: Great, we can make it a fun trip. Emma: A clues cruise! Everyone's smartphones simultaneously beep. Andrea (annoyed): A to do list? Seriously? Mia: We're planning for an afternoon out, not the apocalypse. Emma: It makes the stars seem so bright, here's Orion. Mia: Um, that constellation looks strangely familiar. Emma (firmly): It's not Ethan. Mia: Whatever you say.... Gallery 03CrowdWatchingS.png|Everyone is gathered to watch Stephanie throw a ball at a game. 05ShappyS.png|Stephanie is happy about her trick shots. 08TurtleHuddleS.png|Turtle huddle. 12EvLongListS.png|Emma scrolling through a very long list of tasks. 13RcruiserS.png|The cruiser out on the ocean. 16DCPrelaxing02S.png|Dash, Chico and Pepper boat relaxation. 22SoverpreparedS.png|Mia is both amused and annoyed with Stephanie for bringing too much stuff. 23Muw01S.png|Mia underwater. 27FishAnswerS.png|Krill you loud water. 28MconmayedS.png|Mia is very confused by the fish’s answer to her question. 32SpointingS.png|Fun is that way! 35WhyStopS.png|The girls are wondering why the cruiser engine stopped working. 37NoFuelS.png|Olivia telling the girls the fuel tanks are empty. 40EnoFuelS.png|Stephanie checking who was assigned the task to fill fuel tanks. 42EsnacksEmbarrassedS.png|Emma thought “fuel for the tanks” was a metaphor for buy snacks. 43EflowMistakeS.png|Emma didn’t know that boats needed fuel to make the engines go. 44OSMproblemS.png|The girls realising how much trouble Emma’s mistake just got them into! 47EworriedS.png|Emma is really worried about the problem she caused. 48AcallDS.png|Andrea has a simple solution, call her mother to come and help them. 50AnoServiceS.png|Andrea’s phone has no service connection. 53Epanicking03S.png|Emma is having a panic attack! 57OradioProblemS.png|Olivia can’t use the radio to call for help because the signal is being jammed. 58RadioBadNewsS.png|The girls are unhappy to discover none of their communications methods work. 61Dredger01S.png|The dredger machine/vehicle. 63JRslackingS.png|Joey and Ricky practicing the well honed art of slacking off on the job. 65CGangryS.png|Carter is angry that they’re not working! 66JRbackToWorkS.png|Going back to work, now that they know Carter can see them. 79DredgerMishapS.png|A mishap with the dredger. 81CGfrustrated02S.png|Carter is frustrated with Joey and Ricky’s ineptitude. 88Aworried02S.png|Andrea wants to know if anyone is aware they’re out on the ocean. 90OZoboDoesS.png|Zobo knows we are out here. 93ZlateGirlsS.png|Zobo trying to tell Laura the girls are lost at sea. 93LnotCUS.png|Laura thinks Zobo is talking about Olivia going out to get an ice-cream float. 96SemergencyBagsS.png|Stephanie’s emergency bags have many solutions in them. 98WeHaveLiferaftS.png|The girls have a liferaft. 102ChicoLRproblemS.png|Thanks to Chico, they now have a deflated liferaft. 106MflaregunS.png|Mia, before a seagull steals the flaregun. 107SeagullFlaregunS.png|Stephanie and Mia watching the seagull fly away with the flaregun. 110DSPfoodS.png|Dash, Chico and Pepper with their food. 111GirlsSWS.png|Girls and sandwiches. 118GirlsPetsS.png|The girls with their pets. 119AEMstargazingS.png|Andrea, Emma and Mia stargazing. 120AsoDarkS.png|Andrea doesn’t like the dark. 121EbrightStarsS.png|Emma likes the dark, because she can see the light of the stars better. 122EthanOrionS.png|Emma’s sketch of the constellation Orion. 123MsFamiliar01S.png|That constellation looks strangely familiar. 126EnotEthan02S.png|It's not Ethan. 134PmessageVS.png|Pepper volunteering to carry a message to the lighthouse. 137AinstructPS.png|Andrea asking Pepper if she knows the way to the lighthouse. 138PyesS.png|Pepper says she does. 139MwrongDirectionS.png|Mia pointing out that Pepper doesn’t know the way to the lighthouse. 140PepperLJgoneS.png|The seagull from earlier came back just to steal Pepper’s lifejacket and the message in it’s pocket. 141IncredulousGirlsS.png|The girls can’t believe the seagull has interfered with their help requests twice in one day. 142MOpeppyTalkyS.png|Mia and Olivia being all peppy talky. 143SinTroublePTS.png|According to Stephanie, when Mia and Olivia give pep talks, that’s when you know you’re in serious trouble. 151SdredgerS.png|Stephanie discovers the dredger. 154CharadesS.png|While Stephanie sent a message for help, the girls played a game of Charades. 156Scharades01S.png|Stephanie trying to tell the girls about her discovery by using Charades. 169GirlsWrongGuessingS.png|The girls can’t guess what words Stephanie is miming. 170SwordsUsedS.png|Stephanie gave up miming and just told them what she found. 173GirlsMorningS.png|The girls in their sleeping bags. 177GirlsSeeHHS.png|The girls see help arrive. 178DonnaHHS.png|Donna flying the clinic helicopter. 179FTunloadingS.png|The girls unloading the fuel tanks Donna just delivered. 180DolphinSSphoneS.png|A dolphin giving Stephanie back her borrowed smartphone. 181SthankDS.png|Stephanie thanking the dolphin for bringing Donna to help them. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission) Category:LEGO Friends (TV series)